


Marry Me

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Work in a hospital is never boring, there is always a surprise there. Most of them were bad and dangerous ones, but some of them could be very good.Bucky’s idea of doing so in the middle of your shift is one of these.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066565) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 

You raised your head from your schedule when you heard the song a bit far from you, in the corridors. You had taken a few minutes to nap and unwind in the doctors’ room, but the commotion was too much for your curiosity.

Who would be playing music so loudly there?

You walked to the closest left wall, where the noise seemed to be louder, and stopped in surprise when you saw someone frantically dancing in the middle of an open space that was supposed to be filled with tables. The woman was dressed as one of the nurses, but you couldn’t remember seeing her anywhere. Maybe she was new?

‘ _ It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...' _

Someone came to your side and soon everyone else was trying to get a glimpse of the dance, and just as your surroundings were filled with people, the dancing woman was joined by two people, then three, and more and more people.

You were amused and completely confused. Who would do a flash mob in a hospital?

‘ _ Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you’ _

You knew the song, but couldn’t remember from when or where.

Was someone going to ask anyone to marry them?

Whoever they were, they were very lucky.

You frowned when a mop of dark brown hair ran into the middle of the crowd and started dancing along, quickly recognising it. You and Bucky were together for two years and a few months now and had met in the hospital when he started working there months before you started going out.

What the hell was he doing dancing with them?

‘ _ Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you?’ _

He didn’t even know how to dance, he was worse than you – and you were a pretty bad dancer yourself.

Then, the crowd froze and started opening a path, all of them pointing to someone in the back, which confirmed your suspicions.

“ Yep, someone is gonna ask someone to marry them,” you muttered to yourself.

What you didn’t expect, though, was that no one other than  _ Bucky  _ started walking from the back of the mob in the path, holding a bouquet of black blood dahlias – your favourite flowers – and a velvet box.

‘ _ Just say I do’ _

He stopped right in front of you, wearing none other than one of his smiles.

“ Y/N!” he let your name out in a breathless way, and you could see how that dance had tired him out a bit.

The music stopped, and he dropped on his knee, opening the box while staring onto your face.

“ Well,” he cleared his throat. “Do I have to say anything?”

You laughed. Not at him, no, but at the whole situation.

“ I do!” you finally let out. “I do! I do!”

Bucky smiled openly, quickly getting on his feet;

The song started again, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up.

‘ _ Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you’ _

“ You’re crazy,” you put your face in the crook of his neck. “ _ So crazy. _ ”

He just laughed.

“ Crazy in love with you,” he shrugged.

You just shook your head, and he kissed your cheek before putting you down and sliding the ring onto your finger.

“ Alright, everybody,” you heard Fury’s voice before any sounds could come up, and everyone – including the two of you – turned to look at your supervisor. “Back to work. The thing is over. Back to your posts.”

You chuckled and he turned to look at the two of you standing in the middle as everyone else left.

“ You got fifteen minutes,” he affirmed. “And if I hear that you two went for a quickie, I’m gonna...”

“ Rip our toes off,” he added. “Yes, sir,”

He left, and you just threw yourself in his arms again.

“ Come here, you,” you smiled, pulling his face to you and kissing his lips gently. “I love you.”

Bucky grinned back at you, holding you close.

“ I love you too _ .” _

  
  



End file.
